Story:At Fate's End/Characters
Protagonists Jarek Caim Age: 27 Bio: Despite being one of the famous Gladiators, he doesn't kill his opponent nor does he even want to - he's even shown mercy to two Knights of Haven he came across in the past. In fact, no one knows that he's really fighting in order to raise money for his dying uncle who had raised him since he was orphaned at a young age. Likes: Uncle Dan, the color blue, his greatsword Dislikes: 0, getting sick Isaac Protix Age: 21 Bio: A gunslinger who has killed off his emotions. He only helps the party when it is convenient for him, preferring to hunt down increasingly powerful opponents to fight by himself. Despises his name. Most people he meets hate him, something which is almost always mutual. Despite how recklessly he lives his life, Zack (as he calls himself) holds a remarkable effort to live his life, albeit without many others in it. Likes: Quiet, loot, thrills, cheesy one-liners Dislikes: Pain, nostalgia, getting sick Nami Saku Age: 21 Bio: She's a wave ninja whose currently looking for her twin sister, who has disappeared for quite sometime now. As flighty as she is outgoing, she can outrun even the most fastest of bullets and is quite fond of melon fruit. Due to her connection with the water element, both her ninja blade and large shuriken are blue-hued. Likes: Jannie, melons, loot, water (especially for swimming) Dislikes: Zack Cinis Vas Age: 25 Bio: A rogue alchemist who searches for a way to harness a whip-sword of immense darkness. Though he rarely makes bonds with people and is a bit of a pessimistic shut-in, he is very protective of his friends. Years spent traveling through the dangerous wilds of Orphanage have made him more world weary and pragmatic than most mages. Likes: Research, Camping, Questions Dislikes: The country of Haven, Monsters, Camping food Melissa Anastasius Age: 25 Bio: A young mother and a healer of her home village, currently pregnant with her second child. Recently lost her home and family to 0 and one his children. She become a broken woman, losing all will to live, but learns to move on and live for her new child with the help of Lynna. As she travels with the party she tries her best to help and support them and act as the mother figure of the group. Likes: Rain, Children, Grapes Dislikes: Fire, Blood Sam Walker Age: 31 Bio: A simple bartender who makes his living serves drinks to weary travelers. He seems to be the last person one would expect to knock someone's lights out within seconds. Likes: All kinds of drinks (except whiskey) Dislikes: Strangers invading his personal space and people who don't pay him (especially Loeve) Loeve Naszhe Age: 29 Bio: A bounty hunter who tirelessly searches for "something eternal". Initially fights against the party, but when he hears about their goals and gets uncontrollably intertwined with them, he reluctantly joins forces. His origins and true goals are a mystery and he can be surprisingly blunt with his feelings, and something about him is intimidating to most people. Regardless, he fights on all the same. Likes: Invading personal space, staring, surprises Dislikes: Down-to-earth people, paying for things Lynna Florentina Age: 25 Bio: A traveling Sage-in-training with great magical talent, yet seems to have horrible luck. She explores the world learning as much she can, but finds herself in the center of the bloodbath of 0's work once meeting Melissa. Lynna help Melissa get back on her feet while doing her best to take care of her and her unborn child. Lynna also helps the rest the party cheer up and brighten up the mood. Due to a accident in her childhood, she only has one working eye while the other is blind. Likes: Creating ice statues, Chocolate, Grilled fish Dislikes: Hospitals, Mice, her horrible luck Jennie Soldawn Age: 19 Bio: She may look like a seemingly-ordinary girl who Nami finds in the midst of the destruction caused by the children of 0, but she comes from a long-line of ancient sages who specialize in the heavens. In fact, she may be the only pure blood of that line left... Likes: Nami, flowers, sunshine, children, mice Dislikes: People (and animals) suffering or dying, grapes (especially when dried), being alone Antagonists 0 Age: 500 Bio: A man suffering from immortality who has grown insane from loneliness. Driven by his hatred for humanity and hope of one day dying, he seeks out a way to inflict the curse he has carried for so many years on the entirety of humanity. Likes: ? Dislikes: Humanity, His immorality, Azazel Rutilus Nex Age: 31 Bio: The enigmatic Red Shadow. A savage blood knight who serves the demigod 0 from the shadows. He is manipulative, sadistic, and merciless, living for battle and the chance to leave his mark on fate. Wields the greatsword 'Dérivé' and has access to powerful blood and darkness magic. Likes: Sightseeing, Battle, Killing, Lying Dislikes: Swimming, Complacency, Laws, His scarred eye Kaji Saku Age: 21 Bio: Unlike her twin sister, who specializes in the water element, Kaji is more-attuned with the arts of flames. No one knows how she has suddenly become so sardonic and obsessed jewels. She also owns a long red-hued katana but few had ever seen her use it. Likes: Jewels, loot, fire, poking fun of Nex's eye Dislikes: Nami (but does she really feel that way?), liars May Age: 10 Bio: A child feared for her powerful destructive magic. She was taken in my 0 and has grown to love him as her own father and to hate anyone else. She loves to play with other humans by killing them brutally and spilling blood to help her father. While May has great power that may rival 0's own power, she has one great weakness in that she is thalassaemic. Likes: 0 (her daddy), Magic, color red, Blood, Playing? Dislikes: Being bossed around by someone other then her daddy, Getting hurt, Loneliness Cherry Age: 17 Bio: A kind and sweet girl whose family was slaughtered by the same band of thieves who amputated her right arm. With no longer having a reason to live, she serves 0, the one who saved her life and fashioned her a new arm, dutifully. Acting as 0's physical muscle, she doesn't like harming others, but if you prod her enough... Likes: Springtime, Gentle breezes Dislikes: Her power, Destruction Kat Age: 14 Bio: A girl who has prematurely grown hair on her body and has long nails, she was raised as an animal by a local circus troupe before 0 killed them and subsequently took her in. Now she uses her feral instincts to feed on her revenge against those who had scoffed at her. Likes: Meat Dislikes: Hal Skye Age: 18 Bio: One of 0's right hand men, he was taken in by 0 after being left for dead with his eyes slice open, causing him to be blind and be further enraged for being left alive and dishonored. While he serves 0 to repay him for taking him in, he distrusts him and looks for his true goal. He also respects Rutilus as a warrior but disapproves of a lot of his actions. Likes: Honorable battles, Training Dislikes: Pointless bloodshed, Weak challengers Jon Age: 13 Bio: The only child of two high-ranking freedom fighters, who were subsequently killed by a militant faction under the Deus and imprisoned Jon for five years in solitary confinement. He was broken out by 0 due to possibly knowing precious military secrets, but his time in the clink has addled his brain a touch... Likes: Sand, Hiding, Lasers, May Dislikes: Loneliness, Cages Hal Age: 15 Bio: He may look frail and feminine-looking but he's one of the most destructive and sadistic children who enjoys inflicting suffering on his victims using his poison-tipped throwing knives. Likes: Inflicting suffering Dislikes: Skye or anyone who values 'honor' Haven Characters Rallis Deucalio Age: 64 Bio: The King of Haven and the leader of the 'Order of the Knights of Haven'. His title is "The Deus". He is an elderly samurai whose fire-based attacks have gone down in legend. Tranquil and self-reflective, he values power as the ultimate virtue of his society. Likes: Dislikes: Sindy Klear Age: 25 Bio: The top researcher of Haven and a feared mage, she holds the title of "The Templar". Arrogant, ambitious and obsessed with knowledge, there are no depths to which she won't delve for her selfish desires. Likes: Insulting people, Magic and spells, Theorizing, Being praised Dislikes: Being insulted, Sleep, Book lice, Iocus Melpomene Kenzie Cambidge Age: 27 Bio: The head of Haven's defensive military, she holds the title of "The Colossus". Strict and iron-willed, she places law, order and duty above all else, and is merciless to those who don't meet these virtues, but is personally conflicted by her actions. She uses the style of iaido to fight, and carries the cursed sword 'Goldbrand'. Likes: Doing her job, People who follow the law, Autumn leaves, Iocus Melpomene Dislikes: Unfaithful partners and spouses, Criminals, Getting blood on her blade, Nobles Vice Bartabulous Age: 38 Bio: The head of Haven's invading military, he holds the title of "The Black Knight". He is infamous for having split personalities, one selfish, resourceful, and jaded, the other honourable and loyal. He enjoys fighting so much he single-handedly continues fighting losing battles, escaping certain death countless times. He is able to sacrifice his energy in order to empower his sword 'Tartaros'. Likes: Dislikes: Arranrod Vander Age: 35 Bio: Leads the scouting division of the military, he holds the title of "The Beast". A feral brute of a man, Arranrod was born and raised in the wild, and is able to bond with animals to serve his will. He fights with his greatsword 'Bonecrusher' in a savage style that pays little mind to safety, using his metallic prosthetic left arm and overwhelming strength to great effect. Likes: Solitude, Wind, Being warm, Animals Dislikes: City people, Insults to his height, His family's murderers Gareth Lipperfield Age: 40 Bio: Rallis' personal bodyguard, he holds the title of "The Demon". The silent pessimist of the Order, Gareth believes a dream that can be reached is no dream worth having. His life goal is to defeat Rallis Deucalio in fair combat. He wields eight different weapons and fire magic, and he can teleport from one flame to another. Likes: Silence, Training Dislikes: Needless death, Easy goals, Skye Iocus Melpomene Age: 28 Bio: One of Haven's top researches and a time mage of untested skill, he holds the title of "The Jester". A wildcard with little patience for the polite subtleties of politics, he survives in the Order though invisible efficiency, luck and an unflinching nature. He wears a bronze and silver clockwork mask, and only Kenzie has seen his face. He carries a dagger and two clockwork gun-axes. Likes: Clocks, Kenzie Cambidge Dislikes: Wasting time, Battle, Surprises NPCs Gauche Nightsun Age: Bio: Likes: Dislikes: Vitio Deucalion Age: Bio: The Deus' son. Crown Prince of Haven. Likes: Dislikes: